


OLDSTONES

by C_JM



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 00:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19139602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_JM/pseuds/C_JM
Summary: I really never think about Brienne as a mother, but this idea was wandering around my head since I saw 8x04, knowing that D&D were going to kill Jaime together with Cersei, and forget all about Jamie's arc and his relationship with Brienne. And finally the idea takes form after 8x05.





	OLDSTONES

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so first of all, sorry for grammar mistakes. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

 

**OLDSTONES**

* * *

 

The woman was singing softly and almost in a whisper meanwhile she rocked back and forth; a baby in her arms.

 

_High in the halls of the kings who are gone_

_Jenny would dance with her ghosts,_

_The ones she had lost and the ones she had found,_

_And the ones who had loved her the most._

 

She stopped trying to keep the memories away and the tears inside. She loved that song, a dear friend sang it the day she was knighted by a good man, a man she trusted, a man she loved...and that night was one of the happiest moments in her life.

The baby opened her eyes slowly, deep green eyes, and moaned trying to get her mother to carry on with the song.

 

_The ones who´d been gone for so very long,_

_she couldn´t remember their names._

_They spun her around on the damp old stones,_

_Spun away all her sorrow and pain._

 

She looked at her little baby who was almost asleep, and kissed her forehead tenderly. She was so like him, golden hair, and those eyes...a beautiful girl with planty of character.

A tear fell down her face. And she went on singing:

 

_And she never wanted to leave,_

_never wanted to leave,_

_never wanted to leave,_

_never wanted to leave._

 

By the end of the chorus she was crying and sobbing disconsolately, all the memories rushing outside and flooding her mind and soul. Crushing her heart painfully.

She could remember with precision his eyes in hers, his mouth and left hand running through her skin. The kisses, the caresses. All the love that she felt that night, and the days after.

All the love that she gave to him.

It wasn't enough, she wasn´t either. He broke his promise and leaved her.

Her baby girl, once again, demanded the music to continue.

 

_They dance through the day,_

_And into the night, through the snow that swept through the hall._

_From winter to summer then winter again,_

_'til the walls did crumble and fall._

 

The words were drowning her, overwhelming her throat. She tried to continue but she wept so strong she couldn´t barely breathe.

Suddenly a hand placed in her shoulder. The touch was so familiar to her...

The fingers ran up to her neck and then, the palm placed in her cheek and caressed it. She closed her eyes and pressed the hand with hers.

It was so real this time.

Her ghosts were playing again with her.

When she opened her eyes, he was bent in from of her, looking into her eyes.

"I love you" He said.

"You are not real" She answered.

"Yes I am" He replied and kissed her gently.

She could feel the warm of his lips against hers. The ghosts were playing very well this time.

He moved away, and looking at the baby tenderly, said:

"She is beautiful. As perfect as you are"

"She is a bastard, a Snow" She answered.

He took the baby left hand and kissed it, she squeezed his forefinger and smiled sweetly.

"She is a Lannister" he replied proudly.

"Yes, my love, she is" she whispered with a sad smile in her mouth.

 

And then...

...he vanished.

 

_And she never wanted to leave,_

_never wanted to leave,_

_never wanted to leave,_

_never wanted to leave._

 


End file.
